Water
by ArcGreen
Summary: Series of drabbles in 500 words of less of Hinata and Genma.  "When he first laid eyes on her, she was proudly covered in her own blood."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: A series of drabbles of Genma and Hinata in 500 words or less, usually less.

...

...

...

...

...

When he first saw her, she had been proudly covered in her own blood.

Her small body, hinting at the promise of curves, had been laid out on the wooden makeshift table, like a corpse waiting to be made ready for the funeral. Medic ninjas had been bustling around with wet clothes and waving green chakra enhanced hands around like magicians.

He had been wandering through the room, purposefully taking his time towards the elimination arena, it had been a long day and he didn't want to watch a bunch of snot brats beat each other around. At the sight of this new arrival though, Genma had felt his feet stop and turn so that his eyes could watch her progress.

It wasn't hard to identify her clan – he had always amused himself in thinking that people born of assumed importance had a different body set and not just with the usual markings- but what caught his attention was that a Hyuuga had been beaten.

He was sure of it after moving closer; this child had been beaten, but he along with the medics were surprised when pearlescent eyes snapped open with a small gasp followed by a content lift of the red smeared lips, that was much different than being defeated.

She had lost, but did not lose.

...

...

...


	2. Impression

Her first impression of him was that he had seen too much death.

The firm lips which always had a senbon between them for distraction never lifted up in a smile. Sure, she had caught a grin or two, but nothing that ever said _happy_. The heavy lidded eyes never crinkled in amusement or even widened in a moment caught off guard.

Hinata was positive that he had lost too much to remember why he was fighting.

This she truly thought yet, yet she was also aware that he had been in the background when she had been struggling to survive after her fight with Neji. His hazel eyes never leaving her face as she had contended to letting the medic fuss over her heart and lungs.

And at last when they had settled that she was finally stable, he had lazily wandered out of the room.

She was sure he had stayed until she seemed okay. Why, she did not know, but her gut was rarely wrong.

...

...

168 words.


	3. Timid

Many took her timidity as a sign of weakness.

He saw it as an advantage. From his experience quiet nature usually hid great strength. While her voice shook with nerves and hesitation the hands she held up were straight and steady.

He saw that she did not want to fight him, but she would not hold back either if she had to.

Kurenai's voice broke through, urging the young woman to take the offense in the training spar.

Her wide eyes were anxious as they met his, but he simply nodded in agreement; moving the senbon around to murmur softly.

"Fight me."

Only after he was laid out on the ground from her perfected eight-palms, and as Kurenai leaned over him with a sheepish unrepentant grin, did he realize what her eyes were trying to tell him.

She had been anxious, not for herself, for him.


	4. One day

Naruto was leaving.

Hinata wasn't surprised, she had always known he was due to greater things and would need training the village couldn't offer. Watching him, albeit behind a post, as he walked hurriedly to bigger adventures she felt something small break in her chest.

A piece of childhood.

"Stalking?"

Gasping at the calm voice above her head, she swung around in full flush to see the tall jounin as he indifferently watch Naruto leave the village with one of the legendary sannin.

"N-no, I was…"

She trailed off to stare at the ground miserably. The reality was that she wanted to say goodbye but hadn't even gotten the courage to do that, so stalking was probably the most accurate way anyone could describe her situation.

A large callous hand absently patted the top of her head, causing her blush to increase. Looking up she was surprised to see a crooked grin aimed down at her before he began to turn away.

"Don't worry, they'll be back."

Smiling at the attempt at comfort, twelve year old Hinata leaned against the post with her eyes towards the gate of the village.

One day.

(193words)


	5. Change

Something had happened in the two years, he realized.

Suddenly every time he was called into the Hokage's office he seemed to bump into one of the infamous rookie nine; specifically the kunoichi.

The first to make him notice was Inoichi's daughter. A vixen in training if his experienced (and wary) eye ever saw one. Her body was maturing as fast as her mind was, giving the boys a run for their money and hearts. When she had rushed by and accidently brushed by him, Genma had reeled at the realization that the once little, rather spoiled, only daughter of the famous trio was, in fact, the proud new owner of a rather large pair of breast.

Tenten was next. Her silhouette was still lithe and flat, but somehow she was now as tall as he was as and just ,if not deadlier, than he with weapons. Their missions started to coincide, giving him the chance to learn of her sharp intelligent wit and her unwavering loyalty to her two teammates. He hadn't realized how grown up she had become.

Sakura was, as most of the jonin and Anbu learned; to be avoided like they avoided Tsunade. Their tempers matched in terror except he had noticed that the pink haired kunoichi was fiercer. As if what had happened with her team had created a callous shell that was emotionally unstable.

The last was Hinata, her surprising him when they were paired up for a two day mission. While the stutter had faded away with the rest of her childish habits, the shyness had molded into a serene quiet nature that hid a wicked sense of humor and intelligence, Genma was caught off guard the most. With hair grown out to flared hips and other curves that somehow diminished the conservative outfit she wore.

While the others were still girls in one way or another, Hinata had become a woman.

(319)


	6. Different

She first noticed something was wrong when she didn't feel excitement when Naruto unexpectedly showed up. Embarrassment at the reminder of her past actions towards him, happiness for his safe return and pride at his obvious growth she felt, but the excitement of being next to the person she _liked_ was gone.

Hinata wasn't sure if she felt betrayed by time or acceptance because it had shown her that the love she had for the boisterous blonde was different. Not less, but just…_different._

What caused her to really worry was how her stomach tightened whenever Genma came to meet her for Kurenai's monthly sparring match. The motherly instructor paired her team off against more experience shinobi, to give them a challenge, and if they happen to win then she'd treat them to dinner.

It was the first time Hinata realized she anticipated the match, not for the challenge, but for the chance to once again be the center of his attention.

To prove herself.

(164words)


	7. Hurt

Genma hadn't expected the lack of enthusiasm he had for this month's sparring match with Kurenai's team. It wasn't the fight against man-beast pairing of Akamaru and Kiba, nor was it the unnerving tactical brawl with Shino. No, what made him dread walking into the secluded forest path was the definite female figure standing ahead of him with long glossy black hair swaying in the Summer's breeze.

Hinata.

Usually he would meet the match with his usual indifference or even a smidge of intrigue on what they have learned. Ever since she had laid him out the first time they sparred. Genma had almost anticipated the rematches; sometimes losing, sometimes winning, always interesting.

Now though, as the young woman turned to greet him with that full lipped grin, he felt his stomach tense in dread.

Suddenly, the idea of hurting her or her being hurt made him….upset.

(147)


	8. Weak

Smiling at the older jounin had never been a problem. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hinata had always been aware of Genma watching her; observing her training, watching her battles, and generally being close by. Never before had she thought on it, her active consciousness putting it to just having the same career and thus the same circle of activities and friends.

His eyes had somehow become one of the reasons she fought to become better; to become worthy.

Now, he reached a hand out to help her help from where he had just landed her, effectively ending the sparring match, Hinata felt a hot rush of disappointment. Uncharacteristically ignoring the offered help, she pushed herself off the ground and used the excuse of swatting at her clothes in order to not meet his all-seeing eyes.

"Hinata?"

Flashing a smile at her sensei, she tried to walk away when a firm hand landed on her shoulder to pull her back around. Reluctantly meeting dark eyes, she tried to keep the smile on her face but felt it frozen.

"Are you okay?"

Her chin firmed, lifted up, and she (surprising herself too) glared at the older man while gently brushing his hands off.

"I am not weak."

And left him standing there with a hand slightly extended.

(218)


	9. Attraction

Genma watched Hinata, back straight with pride, walk away from him and felt pride.

And attraction.

He refused to call it lust.

But the image of her face, full lips and wide eyes, glaring at him for treating her as weak made him stir. The sway of her hips as she walked away drew his eyes as much as the glint of resolve in her gaze drew his interest. Made him feel something that started in the pit of his stomach and burned as it moved down.

He needed a shower.

A cold shower

(94)


	10. Dance

The festival was a cheap shot from Tsunade, the old bag. She had chosen to host the multi-cultural/nation festival in hopes of modifying but welcoming the other villages, yada, yada, yada. All Genma knew was that he was stuck with a mission that was basically chaperoning the dance pavilion.

It was horribly boring.

It was horribly insulting.

The only thing that made it remotely better was the petite woman standing on the opposite side of the dance floor. Hinata.

They had been instructed to dress to blend, casual wear, as if he owned anything that wasn't design with weaponry and camouflage in mind. The miserable Hokage would just have to deal with him dressing as he usually did.

His assignment partner had taken the dress code as a treat though, and he couldn't help but approve.

Hinata's dress was a thin shimmery material that fit her curves as if a second skin, and enhanced her eyes and hair perfectly. It was floor length with modest slits up the side that would be no doubt helpful in the unlikely event of attack.

He liked the fact that her shoes were simple flats, as if the fact that she didn't wear heels made her somehow better than all the other woman on the dance floor in huge clumsy shoes. He wasn't a dancing man, but….

(221)


	11. Elegant

She was uncomfortable. Elegant wear was a necessity while growing up in the Hyuuga compound, but that didn't mean she liked wearing fancy clothes and having tons of powder on her face. Hinata had been relieved when she moved out.

Now she only owned on dress, the one she had on, and comfortable shinobi clothes for the rest of the time.

Standing on the edge of the dance floor that she was suppose to be monitoring, Hinata tried not to be disappointed at being here and not being able to participate. Sometimes even she liked to indulge in silly things like dances.

Looking towards the opposite side to check in with Genma, her assigned partner for tonight's festivities, she blinked in surprised to find him moving through the crowd towards her. He was dressed the same, minus the senbon, and looked decidedly…attractive.

She swallowed thickly when he stopped in front of her; dark eyes glinting in the evening. The only indication of something..._more_.

"Want to dance?"

Hinata hadn't even realized she had mumbled a startled "sure" until his rough large hand slid slowly to rest on her hip while the other warmly folded around hers to hold between their chests. The band was playing a fast upbeat song, while he slow danced them in the center of the crowd.

(219)


	12. Age

Genma never minded his age, but today…today he felt _old_.

Leaning his elbow on the bar counter, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he gazed unseeing at his reflection in the wall mirror behind the bar. The drink sat untouched in front of him.

He was old.

"G-genma?"

Not bothering to turn around, he stared at the pale eyes that were watching him with concern. When he didn't respond, she slipped onto the stool next to him and slowly slid a small wrapped box to rest next to his drink.

"Happy birthday, er…here's a card to go with it."

Go figure, she would be among the handful of people to remember. He tried to stamp down the warmth that it caused. She was one of the reasons he felt so ancient.

"Thanks."

Her smile was far too bright for his rough response, but he still took the envelop when she held it out for him, noticing her cheeks were pink. Hinata slid off the stool with grace that made him grit his teeth, and briefly touched his shoulder with a look of discomfort or embarrassment.

"Uhm..wait till you get home to open the box…and" she glanced around "and maybe the card too." At his raised brows, she bowed quick and smiled with another murmur of "happy birthday" before turning and quickly leaving.

(227)


	13. Cold

It was cold.

The ground was unyielding to the flesh that was thrown upon it. Her hands were shaking with cold and exhaust as she once more pushed herself up to face her opponent. It was a battle she was probably going to lose, but she wasn't really in the fight to win.

Her team needed time, and Hinata was very good at close distance distraction.

Wiping blood from her mouth, she took a deep breath before once again sliding into formation. It had been ten minutes, and they needed at least fifteen. She could do this.

Before she was slammed into the ground again, she caught sight of two Leaf shinobi vest flash in front of her and towards her opponent. Ah, back up was here. Her chest hurt something awful, and breathing was bit of a chore, but Hinata forced herself swaying on her knees.

"Hinata?"

Turning to her left, Genma's face was a fist tightening and loosening in her chest. The mission must have been a success if he was back. She had held them off long enough. Sighing with peace, she felt herself leaning towards the grounds as she coughed up more blood.

Steady hands caught her before she hit the ground for a third time. Turning up to face up, she saw the usual blank face break into concern as he spat the senbon out into the ground.

"Hold on okay, Sakura is close behind."

Breathing as little as possible, Hinata tried to stay ahead of the black tunneling her vision and focus on the face in front of her.

"Is it the age?"

His flinch jostled her, making her release a small groan, but his eyes never left hers. They had never mentioned her birthday gift or card, and he had been very absent from her peripheral vision since his birthday. Hinata had understood but it was an ache that grew.

"Why don't we have this conversation when you aren't internally bleeding?"

She shook her head and winced.

"Now is as good as any. Am I still a child?"

Something flickered in his eyes, and she tried to focus on it instead of the temptation to go to sleep. It hurt, but it wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before. Contrary to belief, some pain you did get use too, and the inevitable death that would happen to them all just seemed to stop being so scary. Sometimes she wondered if death would be a relief. No more fighting.

Her wandering attention was brought back by the fingers caressing her check.

"I don't think you were ever a child Hinata, but fifteen years is a large gap…"

It was a tough battle, but Hinata was able to reach a hand up to drop over one of his, which quickly turned over to hold onto hers. Her smile was probably gruesome, but she tried anyway. There were sounds of more feet coming, and his glance over his shoulders confirmed approaching people, so she whispered.

"Not any larger than death Genma."

Then she lost consciousness.

(508)


	14. Us

CH14

_This box contains possibilities. Of you and me. Of an us. _

That was what the card had said, along with a polite 'Happy Birthday'. As if the suggesting of a more romantic relationship was just all proper before ending with a birthday salutation.

Of course he didn't know how to respond.

He was thirty-two, a shinobi way past his expiration date, with a very poor relationship track record (as in two very brief relationships with two very citizen women). He didn't have any idea how to date, especially women almost half his age.

Hinata's face looked unhealthily pale among her inky strands of hair on the hospital pillow. The white sheets and blankets washed out any health to her cheeks. It made her look grave and sickly. Which she partly was, but it was unnerving to see someone who so easily blushed to look so …gone.

It had been two days since the last mission, and while it was successful due to her holding off the enemy, the blood that had bubbled from her mouth made it seem like a failure.

Visitors had been slowly making their rounds through her room the whole day, all respectful but sending curious glances at the quiet foreboding shinobi who lounged in the chair by the bed. Wondering what Genma was doing in the bedside chair of a shinobi he was rarely seen with. He ignored most of them, focusing more on willing her to open her eyes and wondering what to say when she did.

(252)


	15. Teacher

She woke up to a blurry sight of bandanna, senbon, and relieved brown eyes.

Blinking sleep and grimacing from the brightness, Hinata thought about sitting up and decided against it. Instead she focused on the hand holding her's, and the sterility of the environment that clearly stated _Hospital_.

"Hey."

It a crummy way to break the silence but her brain was still catching up to the situation. Genma's hand slid away from her and she tried not to feel rejected.

"I'm not…sure how to do this."

She turned her head away to avoid showing him the tears building behind her lids. A calloused hand on her chin turned her back before sliding down her face, neck, shoulder, and reclaimed her hand. His expression was as grave as if he was giving an elegy at a funeral. She raised a corner of her mouth weakly.

"D-don't worry about it."

He was already shaking his head before she finished, leaning forward as if to make sure that his next words don't travel any farther than they have too.

"I'm just warning you, I'm not an expert, or even remotely knowledgeable on this stuff."

The rest of her mouth joined in a small smile as she reached up to touch his face.

"I didn't ask for a teacher, I'm asking for a partner."

(220)


	16. Blood

CH16

Hinata's first kiss tasted of blood and metal.

Genma's hands shook when they had taken her face between them.

Highly aware of Raido turning to look in the other direction with a half smile on his face; Hinata decided that if Genma trusted this man than she would too, and closed her eyes.

The mission had been a simple search and destroy. Another hide out of a missing nin, that had left a few friends to guard from property. The cut she had received was from a kunai that she had ignored in favor of a devastating blow to the enemy; nothing to make hands shake or lips feel firm in protection.

Just as abruptly Genma pulled away, not facing either of them.

"Let's go."

Following the two as they headed back to home; Hinata let the smile bloom on her face.

(142)


	17. Plan

CH 17

It had been weeks, literally _weeks_ since the last time they were even remotely alone. Missions had sent them both, on separate teams, away for two weeks, and now he was back as Hokage guard while Hinata was working with the academy and other shinobi duties.

Genma wasn't a weak man, but he would kind of like some time with the young woman. While he would never admit it out loud, he missed her. It worried him that he had no idea how to be in a relationship. He was not a woman's man, or even remotely in 'the know' about dating; especially younger women. Two previous, and short, relationships (with very non-shinobi women) made him realize it was a hassle he didn't have the skill set or patience for.

Now, he was a bit worried. He knew Hinata was not a needy person, usually she was the one _helping_ needy people, but even the most selfless person needed some kind of special attention in a relationship.

Genma wanted her to have that attention; from him. Only.

Frowning at the new and disconcerting feeling of possession Genma tried to refocus on his job.

And planned.

(195)


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

"Hinata!"

The smile was on her face before she could even turn around to meet Kiba's eyes. He jogged up to them, the large white dog next to him immediately jumped up onto her shoulder; knocking them both back onto the ground.

"Akamaru!"

They both ignored Kiba as she wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face into his thick shaggy ruff.

"Haven't seen you in a while Genma, how's Tsunade treating you guys?"

Peeking up over the mass of white fur, Hinata watched as the older shinobi who had just caught up with her shrug nonchalantly at her younger original team mate.

"Same old, same old, return from a mission?"

The two did look a little rough, and smelt it too. Wrinkling her nose, she squeezed Akamaru one more time before pushing him back to get to her feet. Brushing herself off, she caught a glint in brown eyes.

"Yeah, it was a bust. So I don't usually see you two together unless it's mission or for the Hokage…."

Hinata began to smile when Genma started past her, talking over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Nah just ran into each other, see you both around."

The smile felt frozen as she watch the retreating back a little longer to catch him look at her over his shoulder once, senbon moving slowly from side to side in his mouth, and tried not to feel hurt.

"Wanna get some lunch?"

Turning back to the two things that use to be one of the reasons she smiled so much, Hinata nodded before gamely taking Kiba's arm. At least he didn't have a problem if people took, albeit the wrong, view of them.

(283)

a/n: I didn't want to post an a/n in this story, but a few things need to be cleared up, I believe. Many have commented that this is similar to someone else's work. I had this sitting on my computer when I started my first fic; years ago and had never even read another hinata/genma story until after I had 30 chapters ready. Out of respect for others work, please don't make such hasty comments that could be used to insinuate that one or the other is copied/stolen. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

CH19

Genma wanted to run a hand through his hair in frustration, something he never wanted to do. Ever. He settled on aggressively gnawing on the metal hanging out in his mouth. It had been an hour since he was relieved of duty for the day, and the last thirty minutes he had been waiting outside the building hoping to catch Hinata when she left for the day too.

It was almost a relief when Shizune had to go on a mission, leaving Tsunade to reassign Hinata as a temp assistant. Watching them both, it was amazing how even the cranky Hokage seemed to feed off of Hinata's quiet serenity. Plus she was extremely organized and minimized the amount of actual work the older woman had to do. This left her to apparently day dream and sneak some sake.

Shizune might have a real threat on her hands if Hinata ever wanted to take over full time.

After a single and unusual cool, glance Hinata had not made eye contact with him once. She would smile at everyone else on the guard, easy talk to them, but when Genma made a remark she would just the others carry the conversations on.

Even when she ate lunch with them; once bringing the three guards bentos that had been amazingly delicious, Hinata did not do anything more or less for him than the others. It was, he finally admitted, the Hinata version of the silent treatment.

What was worse, he knew it was justifiable.

Finally unable to handle it, Genma was currently lingering, waiting until that dark head of hair appeared in front of the door before opening it for her. She didn't seem surprised, but nodded politely before continuing down the stairs.

"Hinata, sounds like a group of people are going out to dinner tonight, did you want to go?"

If he hadn't been looking down, he would have the missed the hitch in her step, because other than that she hadn't missed a beat. When she didn't answer, he continued slowly, almost afraid of her reaction

"We could, leave early and go hang out some place quieter?"

The gaze that met his was full of hurt. Standing in the shadows of a building Genma stared down at Hinata.

"Would I leave first with you shortly following?"

She didn't let him answer, instead just twirling gracefully around and started again towards her home. He hesitated to follow but his feet started on their own. Her voice cut back with steel that was usually reserved for battle opponents.

"Genma, I can go home by myself, thank you. I wouldn't want anyone to see us together and make the assumptions you so clearly dread."

Yes, he was right, it was the Hinata silent treatment; and he deserved it.

(463)


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

"Hinata, would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

The genial smile she had been aiming at Tsunade as she handed over some official documents froze at the quiet question. Genma and Raido had been called into the office before the end of their shift today; the usual end of day reports and such; Hinata hadn't thought anything of it.

Now though, being very aware of the powerful hawk like eyes staring at her from behind the desk, and another pair from the side Hinata felt the hottest flush making its way up her neck to flare across her entire face.

Genma just asked her out in front of the Hokage, plus any other ears that could be listening.

Turning to meet the stoic looking man with a senbon dangling from his mouth, Hinata's smile thawed and grew before nodding consent.

"Thank you."

Taking the suddenly signed papers from a sharply amused Tsunade, catching the grin on Raido's face and the focused look in Genma's face, Hinata backed out of the room as quickly as professionally possible.

(177)


	21. ramen

CH 21

This time she was waiting for him.

Walking down the steps from the tower, Genma spotted the petite beauty waiting for him on the bottom step; hair uncharacteristically up in a high ponytail and hands in her pockets. The smile he received was soft; making him glance to make sure that Raido had really decided to use the roofs instead of sneaking behind him.

Seeing the area was deserted Genma crowded her space by stopping on the same step as her, feet sliding in to rest parallel to her smaller ones.

"I didn't mean you have to do anything drastic like ask me on a date in front of Tsunade, I'm sorry."

The smile hadn't faded though, reaffirming him that he had made the right decision.

"I just wanted us to be out of the attention of others for a while longer."

The ponytail swished as she shook her head, a rough yet delicate looking hand moving to entwine between his. Genma could feel her chest graze his when she took a deep breath.

"I…think some have been watching us for a while anyway, where do you want to go?"

Letting her pull him onto the street Genma considered her question far too seriously.

"The woman usually picks right?"

Her laughter was light and fast, sounding a bit surprised.

"Is that so? Well, I plan on paying my portion, so it should be a joint decision right? I'm perfectly fine with ramen."

Ramen. Paying for her own. And a face like the moon.

Genma pulled her around and kissed her quick before taking the lead.

"Ramen it is then but I'll pay for both 'cause it's a date."

(278)


	22. Proposition

CH22

Hinata had a suspicion that she unnerved the older man a little bit. It came to her in the same way measuring up an opponent did; subtle movements, intuition, and just how her body seem to naturally react.

It seemed that while he admitted feelings and seemed to want to be around her, Hinata was quite sure that Genma still didn't know how to handle her; as if he had read somewhere that young women were wild creatures that could not be tamed, with high demands and tempers that went off the charts at the slightest inclination.

Reaching out she gently pressed a hand to his forearm, smiling when he turned from where he was surveying the small hallway that led to her apartment to look at her.

"Would you like to come in?"

When his stiff body froze even further, she let out a soft laugh before turning away to unlock the door.

"Genma, it's not a proposition. I was thinking more along the lines of tea, cookies, and maybe a movie."

(169)


	23. Donkey

CH23

Her home was surprisingly cluttered. Looking around while Hinata went off to get tea and snacks Genma noticed that she had a lot of stuff. Most of the people he knew were shinobi, and generally as a rule, most didn't keep a lot of impractical stuff.

Here he was though staring at a wall transformed into a bookshelf; holding books of various genres, scrolls, and an oddly weird collection of figurine donkeys. He was just inspecting one particular specimen that was painted a clashing assort of colors when Hinata came back in with a tray.

Picking up the small figure, he turned to her with raised eyebrows, grinning when her cheeks dusted with pink.

"Donkeys, why?"

Putting it back on the self Genma watched her set everything neatly down on the small coffee table before she sat down on the floor and gestured for him to sit on the couch. Her long hair hung over her shoulder in a dark gleam that kept drawing his eyes.

"They're stubborn...and cute."

She hastily continued when his eyebrows rose even further.

"They have big ears."

Laughing as she blushed more, Genma took the moment to appreciate how relaxed he was before making his way to sit next to her on the floor. When she looked surprised he simply leaned back on his hands and shrugged.

"I can sit like the young hip cool kids too."

Hearing her laughter, soft and low, Genma closed his eyes and listened as china clinked while she prepared their drinks.

(252)


	24. Home

He wondered when she became his comfort. When, the worn dusty gates of the Leaf came into view and the blood dried to crusts on his skin, did the thought of seeing her pearly eyes and small hands touching his face become his first priority?

Genma didn't even bother to acknowledge the farewells of his comrades; turning away to leap onto the nearest roof, he didn't have to think where he was going.

Swinging downward to land on the small balcony Genma let his forehead rest against the glass pane of the door as he took in the sight behind it. Long hair spilling over the arm rest of the couch, a book propped on her bent knees, he wanted to stand there for the rest of the day and just take in such a moment of peace after so much fighting.

Genma wasn't sure if he had briefly closed his eyes, or if she finally noticed his presence, but it seemed as if suddenly she was there sliding open the door with a small frown.

"Genma are you okay?"

Forgetting about the blood, filth, and bone deep weariness, he was stepping into her; hands sliding into her hair to cup her head, Genma watched her eyes close as he settled their foreheads together. Small hands came up to circle his wrist he felt the tension both ease and rise between them.

"I'm home."

(231)


	25. You

His lips trailed from the bottom of her ear to the junction of her shoulder and neck; leaving Hinata distracted by that and his hands that were doing slow tracks up and down her arms. Outside a storm raged against the glass and wood, a wild contrast to the dim warmth of the apartment. The power had gone out about an hour ago, leaving them to stare at a blank television screen and chatting about random things.

Until she had gotten up for more water, Hinata had come back to Genma sitting in front of the glass door, watching lightening streak across sky. She had moved to sit next to him when he had reached out to pull her into his lap and wrap a blanket around them both.

Now, cocooned together, Hinata let her eyes drift shut as he trailed feather touches on her arms, up to her neck where his mouth took over.

She broke and turned just as lightening seemed to flash right outside the door; her hands wanting to wander too. Starting with the obvious Hinata copied what he had done to her many times and cupped his face in her hands and leaned down to brush her lips against his. It was feather light, meant to be a prelude, but Genma wouldn't have that and pressed her close for a kiss that quickly let her feeling light headed and short of breath.

Leaning back she caught his expression. It was a small smile that lacked his usual smirk. It looked, content.

"What?"

Catching one of her hands in his, Genma brought her hand up to his lips and sighed.

"You."

(275)


	26. Family

Naruto's laugh echoed in the bar causing Hinata to grin in reflex. Kiba and him had been arguing the finer points if who-won-against-who for the last hour, much to the amusement of everyone else at the table. Sakura had left a while to pick up a shift at the hospital; Ino had slid closer to Tenten and Hinata to girl gab while Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino listened to both sides in various degrees of disinterest.

"Where's Neji? That bum too good to party with us?"

Ino's beauty was getting as sharp as her tongue, indigo eyes flashing under the lights and Hinata noticed that certain other male occupants of the bar were noticing. She smiled and shrugged while Tenten rolled her eyes.

"He said something about training."

This comment sent a round table of comments, insults, and jokes. Hinata let the conversations flow over her as she leaned against Shino and sighed happily. It'd been a while since they were all (mostly) together like this, just letting loose and having a good time that she just wanted to stay here and absorb all the affection.

Shino's shoulder vibrated silently against her cheek; the bugs were always moving.

"Happy to see them like this?"

Tilting her eyes up she nodded contently. Shino knew her best out of everyone in their little group; quickly bonding in the effort of surviving Kiba. To each other they were the siblings they always needed, but never got.

"Damn, even minus a few, you Rookies are sure loud. You should quiet down so us older and cooler guys can have a peaceful beer."

Looking up Hinata met a pair of curious but friendly eyes of the Hokage guard; including a frowning Genma that was followed up with Kotetsu and Izumo wearing twin grins and holding two beers each. Catching the dark look her older shinobi gave her, she quickly straightened from her leaning position, as he turned to walk away. Her stomached clenched until she saw him waving a bartender down.

"Alright kids, move it and make room for us so the real fun can start!"

Suddenly there was a flux of movement as people moved to add more seat for the five shinobi. Hinata found herself bustled around until she was seated in a corner chair with the seat next to her empty. Feeling a bit dazed she glanced around watched as Shino just reached for that chair when Raido's hand reached out to stop him.

"Sorry, I told Genma I'd save him a seat next to me."

Shino shrugged and gave Hinata's shoulder a gentle touch before he took a seat by Ino, who shot a surprised smile his way before turning back to resume her conversation with Tenten and Kiba. Hinata looked over to see Raido watching her quietly, and felt a flush burst on her cheeks.

Opening her mouth to say…something, Hinata's view was blocked as Genma sat down in the empty seat. Tight against her, the blush grew at the lack of distant between them in such a public place.

"You like this kind right?"

It was a light wine cooler, fruity and girly to the core, Hinata beamed at him.

"Oi Genma! No hitting on Hinata! You're way too old for her ya pervert!"

(539)


	27. Go

She watched as something flickered in chocolate eyes before they shuttered down, leaving her guessing at what Genma was thinking at Kiba's shout. All eyes had turned to them and she felt like the weight of them would drag them both under the table. Feeling as if there was a fire in her cheeks, she stared at the table and tried to form the words. This was not how she wanted to let her friends know, after such a statement.

"Not old enough to stop me from beating the shit out of you for embarrassing her."

Hinata's head snapped up at Genma's cool tone. He had placed his arm on the back of her chair and leveled a stare down the table at the young man who was bunching as if getting ready to launch himself out of his seat. She felt a bit panicked at the thought of the two fighting and despair at grown men acting like children.

"What did you say? Come say that to my face asshole."

Hinata didn't know what she was doing but she was standing up, fist clenched, glaring at one of her oldest friends. Everybody's face reflected surprised except Naruto who looked confused and a bit upset at the party disruption.

"P-please don't s-s-say th-that Kiba, he isn't t-to o-o-old."

And despite years of training, despite years of fighting to the death, standing amidst a group of people she was closet too, Hinata felt her bravery fail and shrivel up. Ino's eyes were wide while Tenten's mouth was slightly open in shock, she couldn't even meet Shino's eyes. Hinata took quick step backwards and started to turn away to flee when Genma was there, blocking her from view.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Nodding, she let him lead her out, all the while feeling eyes burning into her back.

(309)


	28. Scary

"Are you sure about this?".

Genma was a bit surprised at the young genin's hard stare; dark eyes in a narrow face staring at him as if calculating all his flaws and how best to use those for the quickest annihilation. He hadn't thought Hinata was particular close to the youngest Nara; but apparently they had some history.

It was a bit unnerving to have that stare placed on him.

It was also starting to get irritating with how many people were asking him the same damn question. His face must have portrayed some of his thoughts because Shikamaru's frown became a smirk.

"Eh, I guessed you would have thought hard about it. Especially with who her family is and what not."

Just as he opened to his mouth to say where the 'family' could go, a hand on his sleeve stopped him. Hinata, carrying a small bag, gave a small smile at Shikamaru.

"I didn't give him a choice Shikamaru."

That caused a rare real smile to bloom briefly on the narrow face before he turned and slinked away. Confused, Genma absently took the bag. Her smile widened as they started towards her home.

"We played a game once," she glanced at him quickly, surprised at the smugness he had never seen in her face before, "and I won."

He stayed silent, thinking about that, until they were settled on the cushioned they liked to leave by the windows. Letting her place the food out on the small table, he leaned forward and gently grasped her wrist.

Speaking with grave seriousness he met her eyes.

"You are scary."

.

(258)


	29. Direction

There was blood everywhere.

She wanted to close her eyes and let it all fade away, as if not seeing the red would somehow make it unreal. Instead she grabbed another kunai, steel threading through her fingers like silk as she released it in rapid fire, and ran towards the next target.

The streets were chaos, civilians rushing around in a panic, making the enemy harder to find. Green flashed by her, the vest a familiarity that had her risking a limb to turn and follow. He wasn't engaging

in any near struggles, which meant he was heading where the main fight was.

Where Genma was.

Where Naruto was.

In the direction that, whenever she glanced that way, her heart started pounding.

(123)


	30. Start

He was exhausted.

There was a wound somewhere on his arm that kept leaving a trail down into his palm; making the grip on his weapons slippery and weak. Genma wasn't feeling super confident on how much longer his team was going to hold the main gate off. At least not long enough.

"Shit!"

Raidou landed a foot away on his left; feet sliding across the gravel to safe his balance at the last moment. Genma shot a senbon out quick; feeling only a little better at the brief silence that followed. At least his aim wasn't completely off.

Izumo leapt back to match their stance, breathing heavy but still somehow grinning like a fool.

"Did you two give your ladies a good greeting?"

At the question, Genma felt a slight tremor start in his fingers and works its way up to his shoulder. He had been able to push her out of his mind, but now, the memory of her hand tracing his face while he gazed up at her resurfaced with a vengeance.

"No lady to mourn me."

Raidou, that bastard, ever so calm in the battle. The backbone Genma needed to tighten his fist. This was the way of ninja. Live by and to die by.

Just as another wave showed up, he let one more image of her come through - side profile as she gently traced one of her silly donkeys, smile soft as her finger touched the tip of one large wooden ear. Shaking blood from his hand, Genma nodded to himself before gripping a new kunai, ready to give one

last effort.

"Patch yourselves up."

And there she was, fierce as a panther, weaving and dancing in the new onslaught. Hair as black as the surrounding night glinting red as her team took over. Shino paused by them only briefly to quietly command them, and was now on her right - a black cloud surrounding.

He felt something break inside, and then begin to mend painfully as her eyes never once flashed in his directions but every step and twirl she made was blocking him from any danger - taking each attack, eliminating any threat.

(359)


	31. Chasity

"Hinata! Wait just a minute!"

His gasp was high and breathless as small rough hands hurriedly pulled at his vest. The apartment was

dark and quiet except for her attack on him. The fight was over for now, Hokage ordering them to rest and clean up; Hinata had waited until he was walking alone before all but yanking his arm out of the

socket to her place.

Now with shaking fingers and shallow breaths she was inspecting his bare torso with something like desperation. When her fingers traced his lower ribs, Genma snatched them and pushed her back.

"I'm fine okay? Calm down."

In the dark they were nothing but shadows, but when her eyes met his, they were all moonlight and fear. Letting her hands go, he slid his own up her arms until he was cupping her face. Leaning to rest his forehead against hers, he took a deep breath. And another.

After a tense moment she relaxed and followed his example.

"I felt it, that you were getting tired."

Her hands were on him again, this time slow and precious, as if he was going to break. Under other circumstance he was sure his manly dignity would have been slightly offended. Instead he began his own quiet inspection - unzipping her jacket and sliding it off her shoulders.

"How?"

Somehow her mouth was pressed against his naked shoulder, teeth grazing. Genma froze for a second

and fought for mental chastity.

"Every time I looked towards that direction, my heart...started to pound."

Her lips found his, or was it the other way around, and Genma was feeling his own start to tread faster.

(275)


	32. Utensil

The first thing Hinata noticed when she woke up was that her ridiculously squishy mattress had become incredibly firm. The second thing she realized was that her mattress was actually a naked body - that she had drooled on.

Flipping out of the bed had seemed the most sensible and modest thing to do until it donned on her that she was also in the barest of clothing - a simple long t-shirt and nothing else - and the temperature was close to freezing in the small room.

When said mattress turned to watch her with light amusement in his dark eyes, Hinata felt the blush burn down to her chest. Genma might be older, but he certainly didn't have the body of someone his age. Or at least it was nice enough to not matter.

"Your bed is like sleeping on nothing but feathers, how are you not all knotted up in the morning?"

His voice was sleep graveled and she felt herself burn a little hotter at the sound. Reaching up to smooth her hair, she shrugged.

"I like to sink."

Genma's eyebrows only rose as he silently lifted the covers in request. Taking a mental breath, she sidled back over to crawl under. Immediately she was rolled and scooped against him. A soft sigh was felt against her neck - relaxing Hinata's tension.

"Are...we spooning right now?"

He laughed quietly, a hand training up her naked thigh and hip before resting against her stomach - Hinata tried to remember to breathe.

"I am not a utensil."

(257)


End file.
